The Major Meets The Mistress Of Doom
by power ballad contest
Summary: This former good girl has gone as bad as she can.


The 80's Power Ballad Contest: Twilight Edition  
>Name of song and artist chosen: 'Good Girls Gone Bad'- KISS<br>Title: The Major meets the Mistress of Doom  
>Word Count: 13,643<br>Rating: M  
>Pairing: JasperBella  
>Summary: This former good girl has gone as bad as she can.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own anything that pertains to the characters in this story. A/V 

BPOV

When they all left me I was broken and I thought that I wouldn't be able to go on. That was then. Now this former good girl has gone bad. The shit that was thrown at me since the Cullen's left, I had to toughen up, form a shield around myself. I had to watch Victoria kill Charlie in front of me while I was powerless to do anything about, then I watched the wolves kill Victoria. To top it all I was turned into a vampire by some nomad, taken to the Volturi where I was forced to drink from humans and become a killer. The good thing was that they never found out that I already knew of their world by the Cullen's. Even though they all left me I didn't want to see them punished for letting me into their world, and then not killing me or turning me. I was sure that if the Volturi knew about me and the Cullen's that there would be some serious problems.

Once the Volturi found out that I was a shield and that I was able to have people bounce off my shield they trained me up and made me go out with the 'killing party' as I liked to call them to destroy the vampires that were not keeping to the rule. Over time I became a vampire that others feared even the Volturi, I heard that there had not been someone as good as me since the Major from the southern vampire wars. I didn't know who this Major was. I became a ruthless take no bullshit vampire. I didn't care how many vampires you had with you if the Volturi said that you weren't keeping the secret and I was sent. It was your day to die no questions asked.

I was currently in room in the top tower reading. I knew that soon I would be going on another mission because we have been getting updates that there was some trouble happening down in Mexico. It was just a matter of time now. I was in the middle of a chapter when there was a knock on my door. I knew that it was Jane so I said,

"Come in Jane."

The door opened and in she walked, she had her head bowed and kept her eyes to the ground.

"Mistress Bella, Master Aro has asked that you come to the throne room."

"Does it have to do with what's been going on in Mexico?"

"Some what yes."

"Some what?"

"Well Miss Bella it seems that we know who is starting all of the trouble and Aro has asked someone here who knows how to deal with all of this."

"That doesn't make a lick of sense."

"I know and I am sorry Miss Bella but Master Aro has told me that he wants to tell you it all himself."

I growled at that. I hated when Aro played his stupid games they really pissed me off.

"Fine Jane lets go."

I threw my book on my bed, got off it and followed Jane out the door and down to the throne room. I entered to see all of the guard standing there and Aro, Marcuse and Caius already sitting in their thrones. I knew that this 'mystery vampire' must be someone important to have them already here.

"What do you want Aro?" I semi-growled.

"Lovely Isabella we have some good news."

"Obviously or we all wouldn't be here."

"Yes well."

I was the only one who Aro didn't get pissed at for talking to him this way. He was too afraid that I would take over.

"So what's the grand news?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Isabella we have found out who is starting all the trouble."

"Well who is it?"

"Maria the same vampire that started the first southern vampire wars."

"So we go down kill her problem solved. When do we leave?"

"Not yet Isabella. First I want you to meet someone that has some experience with Maria before."

"And this vampire would be?"

"The Major. He has his Captain and Lieutenant with him as well."

"And what are they here for?"

"To give us an inside of how she works."

"Well I guess that makes sense."

"As soon as we found out that it was Maria, I had Demetri go and track them and request them to come to the castle to assist us and thankfully they agreed because it was only a matter of time till she tried to recruit them again."

"Are they here now?"

"Yes they are off in another chamber waiting for me to finish telling you what we have learned."

"Well bring them in then, the quicker that we know how to deal with her the quicker we can stop whatever she is planning on doing."

"Felix please go and get our guests."

"Yes Master Aro."

Felix walked out and we had to wait for five minutes till he was back again. After Felix walked in a man about 6'2 with blond hair that reminded me of Jasper's hair but the coloring was wrong and red eyes. As soon as he saw me he smirked. I didn't know what that was all about but I didn't care I was looking at the next vampire that entered the room. She was a little taller then me, with long flowing blond hair that was darker then Rose's but not any less pretty. The last person to walk in the room was the last person that I ever thought to see. Honey blond hair that match the golden eyes that I notice still had the same power to hold me hostage that his brother's had. 6'3 of one of the most powerful vampire that I had ever seen Jasper Hale.

Though I didn't get to spend much time with him when I was human I could just tell that he was a man that held command easily and that the people that he was commanding would listen and not complain for fear of what he could do. Edward was never that way; he relied on his mind reading ability to get the answers that he wanted. I wondered if Jasper was indeed the Major, I could see him in control of thousands of vampires. The good thing was that I had my shield around me so that Jasper could feel nothing of what I was feeling. Not that I was feeling anything improper but my emotions was going crazy. There was hatred, longing, amazement, and a couple of other emotions that I wouldn't be able to figure out till I was alone.

As soon as Jasper's eyes landed on mine, I could see the emotions playing in his eyes. I could tell that he was surprised to see me here and there was also sadness. He looked between me and the Volturi quickly so that no one but me noticed as if asking if they knew about my past. I gave a slight shake of my head no and he returned with a slight nod. I knew that Jasper was going to act as if this is the first time that he has ever met me to save us all for the questions that we knew would be directed at us that we would have to answer.

Aro decided that it was time to talk,

"Isabella I would like to introduce you to Major Jasper Whitlock, Captain Peter Whitlock and Lieutenant Charlotte Whitlock."

Well at least now I had names to put with the two vamps that I didn't know and I found out Jasper's real last name. I nodded my head in their direction and said,

"Pleasure to meet you all. I'm Isabella Swan. Thank you for coming to help us with the Maria problem."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am. I'm Major Jasper Whitlock but you can just call me Jasper. It's no problem for us bein' here we know that, that bitch would try to get us back fightin' for her. There is no way that we want anythin' to do with another war, our lives are find just the way they are."

I just nodded my head at him. I was right about everything that I thought about him. Aro decided to speak again,

"So shall we get down to business then?"

I wasn't ready to start talking battle tactics yet even though I knew that it was best to kill her quickly. But I wanted to talk with Jasper first about all that had gone on since they left me.

"Aro wouldn't it be more kind to let our guests get settled first and maybe go for a hunt?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He looked put out but said,

"Yes of course how rude of me."

He turned to look at Jasper, Peter and Charlotte and said,

"Of course, first should you need to hunt please do so and get settled and then we can get down to business."

They nodded their heads and Jasper said,

"Thank you Aro we would like to do that first."

"Certainly I'll have Felix..."

"No! I'll do it Aro."

"Very well Isabella. Please show our guest to their rooms and then tell them about our hunting."

I just nodded my head at Aro and then started to walk out of the room with a look at Jasper, Peter and Charlotte. I knew exactly where I was going to put them. There were two rooms next to mine and it was my own personal place. No one roomed there and it was well away from prying ears. Plus also the Volturi knew to only come up to my area if I'm needed, not for social calls. As soon as we were out of the throne room Jasper went to speak,

"Bella..."

"No! Not here. There is too many ears, wait."

I saw him nod his head out of the corner of my eye and we carried on. It was a long and winding way from the throne room to my tower. It was a good thing that vampires don't get lost. Ten minutes later and we were standing in my hallway. I turned to look at them.

"Peter, Charlotte I know that you are mates. This will be your room. Jasper your room will be the one that is right next to mine. You have nothing to worry about up here about anyone overhearing you, but the ones that are standing in this hall right at this minute. The Volturi fear me and they wouldn't think about coming here unannounced if they want to stay living."

"They fear you that much?" Charlotte asked me.

"Yes they do. They have this feeling that I'll dethrone them soon and I like to keep it that way."

"Shit. Remind me not to cross you. Your as bad ass as the Major when he gets started." Peter said.

"Now if you are ready I'll go with you all for a hunt. I could use one."

"Yes a hunt would be good." Jasper said.

"Alright then let's go. Jasper, I see that you still hunt animals."

"Yes Bella I do."

"Ok then. Peter and Charlotte I'll show you where to hunt for a good drink. Jasper, I'll come with you."

"You don't look like you hunt animals Darlin'." Jasper drawled.

"What the Volturi don't know can't hurt them Cowboy." I said to him with a wink and a smirk

He just chuckled and we made our way back down to the entrance of the castle. I noticed that when Jasper called me darling in that accent of his it sent a shiver down my spine but I made sure to show no reaction to it, unsure of what it meant. As soon as we got outside of Volterra, I stopped and said,

"Now Peter and Char, if you go east from here you'll come to a town called Roncolla, the assholes has no problem with you hunting there."

"Ok Isabella." Peter said.

"Please just Bella. I only make the idiots call me Isabella."

"You really like to get under their cold hard skin don't you Bella?" Jasper said.

"Yeah, and you don't know the half of it."

They all laughed at that. I turned to Peter and Char again and said,

"Will an hour be enough time for you both to hunt, or do you want two?"

"Make it two if you don't mind."

"Sure no problem. We'll meet back here."

"Sounds good."

"Have a good hunt." I called as they ran off. I turned to Jasper and said,

"Are you ready to go and hunt now Cowboy?"

"Sure am Darlin', lets go."

It was nightfall and not a lot of people were out now, so Jasper and I were able to run at full speed. There were a lot of things that I wanted to ask Jasper and I was glad that Peter and Char had agreed to the two hour hunt instead of one. I was hoping that Jasper and I would get a chance to talk some. We made it into the forest and we each took off in opposite directions with a promise to meet back in the clearing. I knew how to fool the Volturi into believing that I only drank from humans. I just hunted animals twice a week and humans the rest of the time. The animal blood wasn't enough to turn my eyes golden. I knew that if I suddenly had gold eyes that the Volturi would wonder how I knew about drinking from animals and also it wouldn't help with the whole Mistress of Doom label I was given. Once I was full I went back to the clearing to wait for Jasper.

I found a rock to sit on. I didn't have to wait long for him to come back. He walked in the clearing with a smirk on his face and said,

"Waitin' on me Darlin'?"

"Yes. I was hopping that we could talk."

I saw some of the merriment leave his eyes but he agreed. He came over and sat beside me. I didn't know where to start so we just sat there in silence for a few minutes. I knew that we were both thinking, what the other was going to ask and answer. Finally I couldn't stand the quite any longer plus also I knew what I wanted to say first. I took a deep breath and said,

"I don't blame you."

"What Darlin'?"

"That night at my birthday, the last time that I saw all of you. I don't blame you for what happened."

"Now how can you say that? If it wasn't for me and my weakness for human blood you wouldn't be here, a member of the Volturi and you and Edward would still be together."

I growled at that, I knew that part of what he said was true but not the whole statement that's for sure.

"Jasper Whitlock stop fucking blaming yourself. I know now what it is like to be always tempted by human blood, but for you it was worse because you are an empath, and you had to feel six other vampire's blood lust that night and to one of them I was his singer. What you did was instinct for you."

"But what about you being here. Wait why are you here anyway and how did you get changed?"

"Its a long story, and lets just say that I am no longer the girl that you all left that day."

"I've got the time if you want to share it with me."

I thought. Did I want to share with him what happened? Well he was someone that knew me and I knew that he wouldn't judge me seeing as how he is the Major. If I did tell him he would be the only one besides the wolves that knows part of what happened that day. Can I trust him? He was never nothing but kind to me way back when, when we were running from James and he is a friend even if I wasn't all that close to him. He gave off this feeling that I could trust him.

"Sure Jasper I'll tell you, but it's not a happy story."

"None of ours is Darlin"

"True."

I took a deep unneeded breath and began,

"That afternoon when Edward told me that he no longer loved me and that he and the rest of you didn't want me in your lives any more crushed me. He left me in the woods and I tried to follow him to see if I can change his mind, but it was to no use. I got lost. It got dark. I didn't know which way would lead me home. I tripped over a root and just stayed on the ground. Crying and begging whoever would listen to bring Edward back to me. I guess I must have dosed off because the next thing I felt was strong arms carrying me, I hoped that Edward had a change of heart and came back for me or Emmett found me and was going to take care of me but the arms weren't cold they were hot, beyond hot, they felt like they were on fire. I later found out that it was Sam Uley that found me in the woods and took me home. Sam is from the rez you see, so he knows the woods like the back of his hand. It turned out that I caught a very bad cold because as I was lying on the forest floor it had started to rain. Once I was over the cold was great, but I was no better. I had terrible nightmares, always the same one over and over again. It was of Edward leaving me. I would wake up screaming, which would wake Charlie and he would come in and comfort me. This went on for some time."

I took a breath to see how Jasper was holding up. I turned my head to look at him and I saw anger, sadness, and hate. I wondered what they all meant but I would wait to ask him but I asked him instead,

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes Darlin', I want to know the rest of it."

I just nodded me head and then went on,

"Soon though I realize the hurt that I was putting Charlie through, so I decided to act like I was living. I got up, ate a little bit, went back to school, went to work, and did my homework. All in zombie mode. Charlie did threaten to have my mom take me back to live with her but I didn't want that. I knew it was stupid, but I couldn't leave Forks. Then one day my life changed. Charlie wanted to take a walk with me in the woods behind our house thinking that it would be best if we spent more time together. I agree and we went out. It was a warm and sunny Saturday afternoon and Charlie didn't need to go into work. We were halfway in the woods when she turned up."

"She who Darlin'?"

"Victoria" I said sneering her name. I hard Jasper groan beside me but I continued on,

"She taunted me, and poor Charlie he didn't know who she was. He just thought that she was someone that I was having trouble with but didn't tell him about. I can still hear her words to me,"

_"So you little bitch where is your mate? I can't believe that they would leave you here all alone, but I smell no vampire scents around you. So I know that you are not in contact with them. Since I can't have your mate's head for killing mine I'll take the next best thing. The one person that means the most to you." _

She then was on Charlie in an instant. He looked so scared but I don't think it was for him, but for me. She tilted his head exposing his neck. I tried everything thing I could to get her to take me instead, I begged and pleaded but nothing. She just sneered at me and bit Charlie right in front of me. His screams still echo in my head and I can see it as clear as day when I close my eyes. She drained him dry and once he was dead she threw his body to the ground where in crumpled in a heap. I was crying hysterically. I had just watched the one person in my life who I thought wouldn't leave me be killed and there was nothing that I could have done. I thought for sure that she was going to come after me next. She started to stalk towards me and I began backing up. I knew that it wouldn't be any use seeing as how she was going to catch me no matter what, but I had to try.

Then out of the woods came these massive horse sized wolves. They were growling and baring their teeth. I didn't know which of them was going to get to me first to kill me, Victoria or the wolves. The wolves lunged, but it wasn't at me, it was at Victoria. I then saw her being ripped apart by the wolves. Once she was in pieces. A couple of the wolves disappeared and a few minutes later Jacob Black, Paul La Hote and Sam Uley from La Push came walking out of the woods with only a pair of cut off shorts on. Paul started a fire while Sam picked up the pieces of Victoria and began to throw them into the fire. Jacob came over to me and told me about how they all turn into wolves when there is a vampire in the area and that they started to turn when the Cullen's came to town.

I was in awe that another one of the fairy tales came to be, but then I was pissed. I rounded on him and asked him why the fuck they didn't get here sooner to save Charlie if they were in the area, and Jake told me that they had just caught her scent and they tried to get here as quick as the could. I sneered at them that it wasn't quick enough. Once all of Victoria's body parts were in the fire Sam walked over to Charlie's body picked him up and then we walked back to my house. I knew that we needed to figure out how to explain his death. There were a couple of options but the one that we went for was bear attack. It was a closed casket funeral. I didn't know what I was going to do now."

"So how did you end up here Darlin'?"

"When Edward and I were together, there was this meadow that we used to go to. It was a peaceful place somewhere in the forest. I had so much to think about but I couldn't get any thinking done so I decided to try and find the meadow. I found it one afternoon and as I was sitting in the middle with my eyes closed, when my whole world changed again. I had this feeling of being watched but when I would open my eyes there was no one around. I thought that maybe it was one of the wolves that was watching over me. They had been doing that since Charlie's death.

Then all of a sudden I felt a hand covering my mouth and teeth at my neck. The world around me went black and then fire. The pain hurt like fucking hell. I screamed bloody murder but it was no use, no one came to help me. Three days later I woke up dead thirsty and in a place I've never seen before. It seems that this nomad vampire turned me and then brought me here to Volterra. I was in a dudgeon with no windows. Then finally Aro came and when he found that I was awake he asked me some questions told me what I was and then threw in a half dead human for me to drink from. I drank the old man dry and felt better. Once they found out I was a shield and that I could repel people that hit my shield, they trained me up and sent me on missions to kill the vampires that weren't keeping the secret."

"Holy Shit Bella, you're the Mistress of Doom."

I just nodded my head unable to say anything.

"They say that you are just as good as me."

"Yeah, I've head that also."

"I guess I'll be seein' for myself if you really are or not."

"Yeah you will. We better head back before they come looking for us."

"Will that happen?"

"I don't think so but you never know with those assholes."

Jasper stood up and offered me his hand. I placed my hand in his and that's when I felt it, it was like someone hit me with 1000 watts of electricity. I know that if I was human I would be on my knees. I looked to Jasper to see if he felt it as well, and by the look on his face he did.

I didn't know what to say or do. I mean as far as I know he is still with Alice and I was not the type of person to steal someone else's man. As much as I wanted to keep my hand in his because it felt like finding the missing puzzle piece of my life, I withdrew my hand, until I found out more about him, and what happened since they left. I began to walk away from the spot where we were with more questions than I had answers for.

We walked back to where we left Peter and Char to see that Peter had a smirk on his face like he knew something that the rest of us didn't, or he and Char just fucked and he was happy about that. As we were walking back to the castle I could see that Jasper wanted to talk to me about something, but I wasn't going to talk to him out here. I would wait until we got to my tower. We got to the castle and Gianna greeted us and said in broken English,

"Aro is wanting to talk with you."

I nodded my head and we made our way to the throne room. As soon as we entered Aro said,

"Now that you are taken care of, its time to get down to work."

I groaned, typical Aro never letting anyone have time to themselves for a night, but what was I going to do. Jasper turned to Aro and said,

"Tell me what ya know."

So Aro proceeded to tell Jasper, Peter and Charlotte what little we knew.

"We know that she is in Mexico. That she has roughly about 150 newborn vampires. As far as we know there is no one with any gifts."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, we didn't want her to get word that she knew we were on to her."

"Well what is the size of her compound?"

"We don't know that either."

I could hear a growl building in Jasper's chest for the stupidity of Aro. I don't know what made me do it but I extend my shield out to cover Jasper, Peter and Char. I didn't want the idiots to try anything on them especially Jane, she is a complete and utter bitch.

"Well without knowing how big her compound is, I can't tell you what plan of attack would be the best." Jasper told him.

"Well what do you suppose we do?"

I could tell that Aro was thinking that Jasper was not helping, but I knew that Jasper was right. Without the info that Jasper was asking for, we wouldn't be able to do anything.

"I suggest that Peter, Charlotte, Isabella and I go to Mexico stake out her compound and go from there."

Aro thought for a few minutes and then said;

"If that is what's best then, so be it."

"We will leave in the morning." I said.

"Very well Isabella. Will you be needing any of the guard to come with you?"

"At this time, no." Jasper said." We will let you know when it's best for the guard to assist us."

"Very well then. You are free to retire to your rooms now."

We all nodded our heads and then left. We got back to the rooms and after I said goodnight to Jasper, Peter and Charlotte I walked into my room and shut the door. I went to grab a shower and then once I was changed I went to lie on my bed and I picked up my book so that I could finish reading.

I was in the middle of a chapter when I smelt Jasper's scent of rain, fresh cut grass and a hint of fresh out of the oven chocolate chip cookies. He knocked and I got off the bed and went to see what he wanted. I opened the door to see him leaning against the frame with his arms crossed.

"Yeah Jasper?"

"I was wonderin if we could talk?"

"Sure come on in."

I moved so that he could enter. I saw him look around the room and then he smiled

"It suits you."

"Thanks. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well seein as how you shared what happened to you since we left that its only fair that I do the same"

Good because I so wanted to know what not only Jasper but also Em has been doing. I missed Em so much.

"Ok. Let's go sit."

"Sure Darlin'."

So we walked over to my sitting area and sat in the comfy chairs that I had there facing each other. He took a deep breath and then he said

"First I'm going to tell you my story"

I nodded my eager to find out why he was called the Major

"I was born in 1844 in Houston, Texas. I can't remember much about my human life now, but I remember that my daddy Monroe was a rancher and my momma Elizabeth was a school teacher. I had 3 siblings. 2 younger sisters Amy and Kim and an older brother Jack that worked with my daddy on the ranch. When the Civil War started I wanted to join to help protect my country. My momma was scared that somethin was gonna happen to me but I told her that I would be fine. Little did I know that in a way she was right. I was 19 and the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary all without havin seen any real battle. I moved up the ranks quicker then anyone because of my ability to have people follow my directions. It was 1863 and I just turned 20. I was riding back from Galveston after escortin a group of women and children out of the area when I came across THEM. They were beyond beautiful and I knew that I needed to assist them in away way that I could. I dismounted from my horse and went to see how I could aid them.

That was when my life changed. The one in the middle, the leader Maria was the one that changed me. The pain as you well know was terrible. When I woke up to this new life I found out that Maria was buildin' an army of vampires so that she could take over areas for feedin'. When she found out that I was an empath I quickly became her right hand man. Even as a vampire I was able to control a group even without usin' my ability at times. I was also in charge of killin' the newborns who after a year showed no signs of havin' any abilities. In a way I was playin God and executioner to them. I chose who was to be turned, and also when they would die or whatever it is we do. That's how I got all of these."

He then stood up, moved away from me and took of his shirt reveling all the scars that covered his arms and torso. There were thousands of bite marks. I knew that if I was human I wouldn't have been able to see them but being a vampire I was able to see them clearly. There were bite marks over bite marks. I was saddened that vampires had done that to him. I knew that he would feel my sadness and take it the wrong way. I stood up and went over to where he was. His eyes were downcast not looking at me. I placed my hand on his cheek and said,

"Jasper look at me."

He shook his head.

"Jazz please look at me."

He sighed and then finally looked up at me from under his lashes. He looked absolutely beautiful... wait... beautiful... did I just think that? Yeah I guess that I did, but I was right it didn't matter that he was covered with scars, he was still beautiful.

"Jazz I know that you felt my sadness..."

He cast his eyes down again.

"Hey! Look at me."

He looked back at me.

"I was saddened that another vampire hurt you. I'm not disgusted by your scars they show what a strong man you are, that you were able to come through that hell and be the man that you are now."

He looked at me for a moment like he didn't know if he should believe me or not. The next thing that I knew he crashed his lips against mine. I didn't know what to do at first but then it was like my lips had a mind of their own and started to kiss him back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and with my free hand I tangled it into his hair. He bit my bottom lip and I groaned, he stuck his tongue in my mouth and began to caresses my tongue with his and that's when my brain finally kicked in. I pulled back from the kiss unable to believe what I had just done. Jasper was staring at me trying to figure out why I stopped kissing him.

"Did I do somethin wrong Darlin'?"

"I'll say that you did. You're married and here you are kissing me."

"No Darlin', I'm not married."

"Huh?"

"That's part of the story. Let's go and sit down again and I'll finish tellin' ya."

"OK Jasper."

So he put his shirt back on and we resumed our seats.

"No vampire that bit me ever lived after the bite. I was out lookin' for someone to drink from when I came across Peter. I decided to play lost tourist with him. I had a map in my back pocket and I laid my southern accent on thick. Because it was dark we walked over to a street lamp so that he would be able to show me what direction to go in. That's when I bit him. I was just going to drain him but there was somethin' about him that I thought would be useful to us, so I changed him instead and ran with him back to the compound. When he awoke 3 days later we found out that he is able to tell when somethin' was going to happen now he's no Alice mind you; where Alice can 'see' what's going to happen, Peter can only 'feel' when somethin is gonna happen.

Anyway he never left me alone he was like an annoyin' bug that wouldn't stop buzzin' around me. After awhile I got used to him and we became close like brothers. One day he was actin' strange and I found out why when I called Char out to kill her because she didn't have any gifts and her one year mark was up. Peter told Char to run and then after lookin' at me with sadness in his eyes he took off after her. I let them go because I could feel the love that they had for each other, it turns out that they were mates. Maria was pissed at me but I didn't give a fuck. 5 years later Peter and Char came back for me and I left with them without lookin' back. I traveled with them for a couple of years but my depression at feelin' what my prey was feelin' wasn't gettin' any better. When we got to Ohio we split up me goin' on to Philadelphia and them goin' to Iowa."

He took a breath and said,

"Still with me?"

"Yep so I'm guessing that next up is the Cullen's."

"Yeah."

I just nodded my head so that he knew to carry one. With another deep breath he said,

"It was rainin' that day that I met Alice. I was in a tiny town and all of the people were runnin' to get out of the rain. I was still gettin' used to bein' out in the day with the humans instead of waitin' for the sun to go down to go out and hunt. I knew that I had to take cover somewhere so I ducked into a diner. My eyes weren't the bright red that they usually were so I thought that no one would say anythin'. I walked into the sleepy little diner and that's when she came boundin' over to me. I didn't know what to make of her.

She stuck out her hand out and I took it. She told me that I kept her waitin' too long and I apologized to her. We left the diner to go and talk and that's when she told me that her and I are not mates but we will be together for many years, she told me all about a life where I didn't have to hunt humans that I could hunt animals and that I wouldn't be in depression any more. When I asked her how she knew all of this, she told me that she could see the future and that she had seen us goin' and livin' with the Cullen's. So I believed her, I mean what did I have to lose if it was a trap I could easily take them all on. We got to the Cullen's and at first they were afraid of me, nothin' that I haven't had to deal with before. After awhile though we all got along. It took me a while to trust them but it was Em first that got through to me. I love being around him he is always so happy."

He stopped again and said to me,

"I guess we can skip over your arrival to this family?"

"Yeah. You can also skip over the birthday."

He nodded his head and said,

"After Edward came back to the house that night and told us all to leave is when Alice told me that our time together had come to an end. That soon I would be meetin' my true mate as would she. We were in Alaska. I asked her why, but she didn't tell me, she told me that I would soon find out. But you should know Bella that once we left you no one was really the same any more. You were what our family was lookin' for. I know that, that asshole left you in a terrible way and that you shouldn't have deserved that. But we never stopped lovin' you. Whenever Em would tell a joke it was one that we've all heard before or he didn't put his whole heart into the joke. Esme didn't hum around the house like she used to either. It hasn't been the same."

"What about you Jasper?"

"Me. I've never been more depressed."

"Really? Why?"

"Do you really need to ask why?"

"Yes seeing as how I can't read your mind."

He sighed and then said,

"I was not only feelin guilty for almost attackin' ya, but also because it made Edward leave you. On top of that I was feelin' everyone else's emotions over leavin' ya. I was glad when Alice told me that I should go and spend time with Peter and Char."

"So I guess this leads to now."

"Yes."

I didn't say anything I had a lot to think about since he told me all of that. I knew that I missed Em, Esme, and Carlisle like crazy and I wonder how I could go about seeing them. There was no way in hell I was going to finally reveal that I've been lying to the Volturi this whole time, I'm sure that would go over well, insert eye roll. But how can I go about seeing them. I wonder if I can finally leave here, I mean they didn't tell me how long I was due to stay here. I decided to think more about that later, for know I wanted to know about that kiss.

"So Jasper... um... I was... wondering...a…about"

"Yes Darlin'?"

Great even though I'm the Mistress of Doom I'm still a stuttering mess when it comes to asking a guy about a kiss. Well a hot guy that is, and Jasper was hot.

"I was wondering why did you kiss me?"

"Oh that."

"Yeah that."

"It's just that... well you see... ah hell. Look Bella what I'm tryin' to say is that, when we touched back out in the forest before we came back here I felt like 1000 watts of electricity was goin' through my body. Then when you put your hand on my cheek and I was able to feel your emotions about my scars, I've never felt anythin' like it before and I was just overwhelmed with emotions and that's why I kissed you."

"So you felt that shock also?"

"Yeah. I've never felt it before when I touch anyone else."

"So what does that mean?"

"Do you feel anything else?"

"An ache when you are not around but when your near its like gone."

"Yeah I get the same thing."

"So what does it mean?"

"Well I don't know how happy you'll be about it."

"Just spit it out already."

" Bella it means that we are mates."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I just sat there unsure of what to say. Mates. Could it be true? I don't know a whole lot about Jasper, but I have always wanted to know more about him. I have always been interested in him but I didn't get to spend any time with him in the past. Could I really be the one that Alice saw for Jasper and she knew that this would all happen and that he would come and find me and that we would destroy Maria together? So many questions.

"How do you feel about being my mate Jasper?"

"I've always found you beautiful, and I've also always wanted to know more about you. But we've never got to know one another. I would very much like to do that. As for being your mate I've always felt that things happen for a reason and if you and I are meant to be, then I'm fine with it."

"I feel the same way as you. I think that once we get Maria taken care of is when we should start the getting to know each other better. Around here we wouldn't be able to keep this a secret for long, what with Marcus being able to see people's bonds."

"So what are the ground rules?"

"Hand holding, hugging and kissing is fine by me. I don't want to get into having sex yet till we get to know each other better."

"That sounds fine with me Darlin'. Peter and Char will have to be the first to know if Peter doesn't already that is."

"I think that he may."

"Why do you say that Darlin'?"

"Well I don't know if you noticed it or not, but when we came back from our hunt he had a big ass grin on his face."

"So I guess we should go and see them now and tell them."

"Yeah. Also we need to discuss what we are going to do about the Maria problem."

"True. Come on Darlin' and we'll see if that fucker knows."

I giggled and then stood up. Jasper held out his hand again and said,

"One thing before we go."

"What's that Jazz?"

"Can I give ya a proper kiss?"

"I don't see any problems in that."

He walked closer to me placed one of his hands on my cheek and then leaned down. His lips barely touching mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers into his hair at the nape of his neck. He moved his other hand around my waist and brought me closer to him putting more force into the kiss. Kissing Jasper was so different then kissing Edward, it's like my lips were made only for his and his alone. Soon though we broke the kiss but Jazz placed three more light kisses on my lips. He then took my hand and we walked out of my room and over to Peter and Char's room.

I knocked on the door and a few minutes later Peter opened the door took one look at our clasped hands and then smirk and said,

"Come on in love birds."

I know that if I was still human I would be blushing by now. Jasper and I walked into the room and Peter said to Char,

"Told ya it would happen."

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. I know shit, just shut up and not pick on them let them go about their relationship how they see fit."

"Yes ma'am."

Jasper and I just stood there waiting for them to stop their bickering. Once Peter hugged and kissed Char he turned to us and said,

"Right down to business now."

We both nodded and then went to sit down on the couch that was in their room while Peter took one chair and Char took the other.

"Now Bella, you said that no one comes up here and that they can't hear anythin anyway if they were to come."

"That's right Peter."

"Good. Now these idiots don't know a thing about how to handle that bitch or what they are up against."

"That's for sure. So what do we do?" I asked.

"I think that the best plan of attack is what I said earlier Darlin'. We go to Mexico and stake out the compound if we are caught we will have to take them all out without any of the assholes here helpin', but if we think that we can stake out without getting' caught then we can get them to help us kill them all." Jasper said

"Sounds good to me." I responded.

"Bella is there anyone here that you trust?" Peter asked me.

"Well there is Felix and Demetri, they were the nicest to me and also helped me a lot when I was a newborn. Why?"

"Yes why Pete?" Jasper wondered

"I don't know Major, but I've got this feelin' that there is somethin' goin on that we don't know about."

"Like what?" I asked

"It's hard to say Sugar but I've got this feelin' that somethin' isn't right."

"So why did you want to know who I trust Peter?"

"Because I think that they are vamps that don't know what's goin' on"

"I'll go and talk to them now to see if they want to come and help us."

"Do you want me to go with ya Darlin'?"

"No Jazz you stay here it will be easier to talk to them on my own."

"Alright Darlin' I'll be here with Peter and Char."

"Ok. I won't be long."

I then walked out of the room and made my way down to the floor under my tower because that is where Felix and Demetri's rooms are. They both were my two best friends here in this hell. The good thing is that they are not too far away from each other. I went to Demetri's room first and knocked. A few minutes later he came to the door,

"Hello love, what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you and Felix."

"Everything alright love?"

"I think so."

He looked confused but he knew not to question me that I would tell him when I was ready.

"Alright love, here or in Felix's room?"

"His."

"OK."

He stepped out of his room and then after closing the door we walked down the hallway a bit till we got to Felix's room. I knocked on the door and it wasn't long till Felix answered it.

"Ciao Bella and Dem."

"Hey Felix."

"Hey man."

"Come posso aiuti?"

"Can we come in?"

"Naturalmente."

He step aside and let us in. Once he closed the door I walked over to the chairs and sat down. Dem took the chair to my left and Felix the one to my right.

"So love what's up?"

"Well as you know in the morning I'll be leaving with the Major, Captain and Lieutenant to go to Mexico to scout out Maria's compound."

"Right."

"What's that got to do with you being here now?"

"Well because I trust you both the most I want you to come with us in the morning to Mexico."

"OK."

"Sure."

"Good now we've got to let Aro know."

"Oh joy." Dem said.

I just laughed and we all got up to go and find Aro. I had a feeling that he would be in his library so we went there. Sure enough he was there. When he saw us he stood and came closer to us.

"What can I do for you all?"

"Aro, I'm taking Demetri and Felix with me in the morning to help out with the scouting."

"Alright Isabella."

"Thank you."

"Will you be using the private jet?"

"Yes."

"I'll make sure that is ready to go for you then."

"Thank you. We are going to retire to our room's now."

"Very well Isabella."

With a nod to Dem and Felix we walked out of the library. We parted way with a see you in the morning and I went back up to my tower. I went to Peter and Char's room and knocked. Jasper answered the door and I walked in.

"Alright it's all set." I said once the door was closed "Felix and Demetri are coming with us in the morning and we will also have the private jet."

"Good, at least we will have some people on our side." Peter said.

"Still no idea of what's coming?"

"Sorry Sugar no."

"Alight. You rest up and I'll see you when the sun up."

"OK Sugar." both Peter and Char said.

Char came over to me and hugged me and welcomed me to the Whitlock's. I thanked her and then Jasper said,

"Walk you to your room?"

"Sure let's go."

He took my hand and we both walked out of Peter and Char's room. I loved how his hand felt in mine. He walked me to my door and I opened it and he said,

"I'll see you in the mornin Darlin'."

"See you in the mornin Jazz."

He leaned in and gave me a kiss and then he left. I was glad that he was abiding to my rules. I closed the door and then went to sit on my bed to finish reading.

Mexico

**JPOV**

We have just landed in Mexico and we are currently makin' our way to Guadalajara to where Maria had her compound. To say that Peter, Char and I were scared to be back here would be an understatement. We all thought that we would never be back here again walkin' into her 'lion's den' but here we were drivin' there. I just hoped that the rumor's of Bella bein almost as good as I was are true and not just someone spreadin' lies.

Felix was drivin the dark tinted SUV with Demetri or Dem as he likes to be called outside of Volterra in the passenger's seat. I was sittin in the second row with Bella and Peter and Char were behind us. I could fell the scared waves comin' from Peter and Char. Determination from Bella, Felix and Dem. I guess they all thought that it would be easy. As we got nearer to Guadalajara my emotions were gettin' worse but I had to try and keep a good hold on 'em so that no one else would get hit with them. Bella looked over at me with concern in her eyes and said,

"Are you alright Jasper?"

"Actually Bella not really."

"Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Other then lettin' me run like hell right now, no. I need to face her."

"Are you sure Jazz?"

"Yes Darlin' I'm sure."

"OK but if you can't handle it let me know, I won't think any different of you if you need to hang back."

"That won't happen Darlin', I'm sure that the Major will be makin' an appearance soon."

She just nodded her head and went back to lookin' out the window. Soon we were enterin' Guadalajara and I could feel the Major startin' to stir, and I knew that as soon as we were as close as we could get, he would be out in full force. It didn't take us long till we had to stop and go the rest of the way on foot. We parked the car in a deserted alleyway and locked it up. As soon as my feet hit the pavement the Major was out and Peter and Char knew it. I could also tell that the Captain and the Lieutenant was coming out of them also.

I was glad that it was night time because that meant that we would have an easier time sneakin' around. We kept to the back alleyways until we got out of town and then we had to keep to the trees. Maria's compound wasn't that far from town. There was a little hill that we were all able to lay down behind so that we could survey the area. The compound was set on fifty acres. The compound itself was I would guess hundred square feet. We were able to see that there were at least twenty vampires patrollin' on the outside. From where we were they couldn't see us or so far smell us and for that I was thankful, because we needed more time to form a plan.

I almost had a planned formed in my head when a sudden gust of wind came up behind us and I knew that we were in trouble. None of us had checked the weather reports before we came out here and now if this wind doesn't die down soon I know that we are going to have to fight them now. Bella was lyin' on my right and Peter on my left as soon as the second gust of wind blew Bella looked at me with worry in her eyes and Peter groaned and I knew that to mean that we were going to be found out. I knew that I needed to rally the troops so I said to them all in a whisper,

"Alright everyone we are goin' to have to go in there and kill them all, I know it won't be easy but they are not goin' to have the experience that we have so we need to use that to our advantage."

They all just nodded and once I was sure that there was nothing else to do and that everyone was ready I jumped up from my spot and went runnin' down into the compound I could hear the others followin' me. The newborns were runnin' towards us and as soon as I was close enough I began rippin' off heads and then the rest of the body parts and scarttin' the body parts around so that they couldn't try to fuse themselves back together. I looked around me and what I seen had my cock rock hard. Bella was fuckin' amazin' it was like lookin' at a female version of me' she was that damn good.

Bella was plowin' through the newborns rippin' their heads off quicker then I could blink. No vampire was able to get near her which I was glad about because she didn't need to get any bites on her. I shook my head because I knew I needed to stop thinkin' with my dick and get my head back into the fight or I would need someone to put me back together. Soon we had all of the vampires on the outside in smolderin' piles of ashes. I was surprised that the others on the inside didn't come out to help.

The side door was locked and Felix ripped the door off the hinges and we stormed into the compound and went in different directions. Peter and I went left, Bella and Char went right and Felix and Dem kept on going straight. What Peter and I didn't know was that our way was goin to lead us straight to Maria. Every door that we opened had no one in there but what we did see brought back bad memories for us. It was the trainin' rooms, the holdin' chamber for where we put the newborns that were set to die that day as well as the dungeons where humans were put when they were changin' and where vampires were put for punishment. We kept walkin' and the last door that we came to was the one that held Maria.

As soon as she saw us, shocked, surprised and scared waves were the emotions that were comin from her.

"Major Whitlock and Captain Whitlock what are you doing here?" She asked with broken English.

"Destroyin' you and your army so that you don't drag others down the way that you did to us." I said to her.

"Listen Jasper there is something that you need to know before you kill me."

"Oh and what's that?"

"I didn't want to make this army. I was finally happy in my life. I never wanted to do this again."

I knew that she wasn't lyin' because I could feel the truth comin' from her.

"Then who did force you to start up this army?"

"The Volturi."

I didn't know what to say. I knew that they were slimy bastards but this. Was this their plan all along to get me, Peter and Char in their grasps so that they can try to control us as well as Bella? I knew that I needed more answers and I also knew that Maria wasn't being killed... yet.

"What exactly were you told Maria?"

"Nothing Major."

She was lyin' this time.

"Don't lie to me." I growled out. I sent some fear towards her and I saw her shake

"Ok I'll tell you what I know. I was approached by the brother's a couple of months ago. I was afraid that they were going to kill me because I've been on their hit list since the first army that we started up..."

I shuddered at that thought, I try my hardest not to remember that time. Maria looked at me and I nodded for her to continue.

"I was prepared to try and beg my way out of death but that wasn't what they had come for. They told me that they wanted to start to gather humans turn them and train them."

"Then what?"

"Once I had about two hundred in my army I was supposed to await for him to give me more information on what to do."

"So you were fifty vampires away from havin' him tell you what he wanted to do."

"Right but then you turn up."

"Because he asked for us to come and help the Mistress of Doom destroy you."

"The Mistress of Doom is here also?"

"Yes she is with the Lieutenant killin' the rest of your army."

Upon hearin' that more fear came from her. It was interestin' to learn that although she fears me she seems to fear Bella more, unless it's the both of us together that she fears. She didn't say anything else for awhile and Peter and I just stood there. I started to notice a shift in her emotions it went from fear to acceptance. I cocked at eyebrow at her and she sighed and said,

"I know that I am going to be killed and I rather it be by you than by the Volturi."

"I don't know if we are goin' to kill you... yet, but I do know for sure that you are comin' with us when we go back to Italy."

She started to shake her head and I knew that she was goin' to start beggin but I held up a hand to stop her.

"Let me finish."

She nodded her head and I continued,

"You will be comin' back with us but you will be protected. The Volturi are too scared of the Mistress to do anythin' against her."

"Then if you are not taking me back to be killed by them, why are you taking me with you?"

"We need you for when we confront them. With you alive and me bein' able to tell when a person is lyin' or not. The Volturi won't be able to deny what you are sayin'."

"So you believe me then?"

"Yes I can feel the truth comin' from you."

She seemed to be content about that. She stood up from her chair where she had been sittin' this whole time, grabbed some personal belongs that she wanted to keep and came closer to Peter and I.

"Now because no human way of restraint would work on you, you will walk in between Peter and I. No funny business or we will be forced to decapitate you and take you back to Italy in little pieces."

"I understand Jasper..."

I looked at her with hardness in my eyes.

"Sorry I meant Major."

I just nodded my head and then she went to stand in between us. I was in front and Peter was in the back. We walked all the way like that with Maria not doin' anythin' stupid to the front of the doors were the others were standin' waitin on us.

"Major why is she still alive?" Bella asked.

"Because Mistress she has some very valuable information for us."

"Oh and want kind of information is that?" The growl was buildin more and more.

"Perhaps it would be best if we move somewhere else that is better to talk." Felix suggested.

"Yes let's."

We all nodded our heads and went in search of somewhere more comfortable to talk. Maria told us that there was a room that was built for when the Volturi came so that, as they put it 'Didn't have to be near the rift raft while they were here'. We told her to lead us to it and once we entered the room we were greatly surprised at what we saw. There was a fireplace, comfy chairs, tables, lamps. It looked like someone's livin' room but I guess that's the Volturi for ya.

We all sat down in one of the many chairs. Once we were all seated all eyes were on Maria waitin'. She began talkin' and as she told more of what the Volturi was plannin' the more pissed off everyone got, even Felix and Dem. She finished and we all just sat there not sayin' anythin'. Bella was the first one to speak.

"So you're telling me that they made you create another army just so that they can rule the world even more?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Please call me Isabella."

Maria nodded at that.

"I always knew that they were bastards but to stoop this low is unforgivable."

"Mistress dobbiamo arrestare questi idioti." Felix said with much anger.

Bella nodded her head to whatever Felix had said to her. It was funny he could speak English as well as any of us could, of course with an accent, but I've noticed in the short amount of time that I've been around him that he prefers to speak in Italian.

I looked to Peter to see if he knew what was to come. As soon as he saw me lookin' at him he smirked and I knew that the fucker knew somethin' and wasn't goin to tell me. Bella had been awful quiet ever since Felix spoke. I wonder what was goin on in that pretty lil head of hers, but I didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Alright guys this is what we are going to do."

All eyes were focused on Bella now, listenin' and waitin' to see what was goin' happen.

"We are going to go back to Italy and confront the assholes. I'll have Maria under my shield so that they can't do anything to her. If they try and deny it then we will over throw them."

"Isabella what happens if they admit to it? Dem asked.

"We over throw them anyways. I know that I, for one, don't want more rules placed on me."

I don't either was heard from everyone. Bella nodded and said,

"Come on let's move, the faster we get back the faster we can get this over with."

We all got up and ran back to the SUV. We climbed in and drove to the airport so that we could board the jet. As soon as everythin' was set we took off. We were just flyin' into Italy as the sun was risin'. It was beautiful sight to see. I was sittin' next to Bella and she like me was watchin' the sun,

"its beautiful." she whispered.

I just nodded my head and let her feel my agreement of her statement. Soon we were touchin' down at the Italian airport. Once we got off the plane we went to the waitin' black limbo. Bella had called ahead to let them know that we were comin' so that the limbo could be waitin'. We all climbed in and the driver made his way to the castle. I could feel Maria's nervousness at what was happenin' and I could also feel some doubt. That was understandable. Why should she trust us, but if she didn't trust us, there was no one for her to trust.

As soon as I saw the gates I was back into Major mode. I was glad when I was able to figure out how to keep both of my personalities, if you will. I knew that Peter, Char and Bella were all shiftin' back into the harder versions of themselves as well. We soon came to a stop outside the big oak doors and we all exited the limo. The limo driver drove off and Bella turned to Maria and whispered,

"I'm going to put my shield over you now. Don't worry nothing can get at you as long as you are under it."

"Thank you Isabella. Not only for protecting me but for also believing me."

"Thank you for telling us the truth and not keeping it a secret."

Maria just nodded to her. I knew when Bella had her shield around Maria because I could see a faint glow around her.

We entered the castle and made our way to the throne room when Gianna told us that is where they were. Bella flung the doors open and bellowed,

"ARO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING AT?"

"Isabella what are you talking about and why are you yelling at me?"

"Because of what I found out when I went to do your 'little mission'."

"Oh, and what is it that you claim to have found out?"

He had yet to see that Maria was still alive and with us, because of the way that we were standin'. Bella was in front, I was on her right and Peter was on her left. Char was a little behind Peter and Dem a little behind me. Maria was right behind Bella and Felix being the tallest was in back behind Maria.

"I'll let the person that told us tell you and all of the vampires in this room that doesn't know the games that you are playing."

Bella moved closer to me to reveal Maria. As soon as Aro saw Maria, anger coursed through him. His emotions were affectin' me badly and I started to project the anger comin' from him as well as mine own to everyone that was in this room. All you could hear is growlin' and then like I hit a wall, Aro's anger stopped hittin' me. I couldn't figure out what was goin' on. Bella whispered to me that she had me under her shield as well and that was why Aro's emotions were cut off from me. I thanked her and she just nodded. Bella then turned to Maria and said,

"Maria please enlighten everyone as to what you have told us."

"Yes Mistress."

She then told everyone in the room what Aro, Marcus and Caius had planned. To say that they were shocked and pissed would be an under statement. They were so livid that they were ready to rip Aro's head off without waitin' to see if it was true or not. I was glad that I was under Bella's shield so that I didn't feel it. You know that human expression if looks could kill, well that applies to the vampires in this room. The growlin' was so loud that it could have shatter the windows, if there were any.

Once the growlin' somewhat ceased and all eyes were on Aro to see what his response would be to these accusations is when Aro started to speak,

"Brother's, friends who are you going to believe me or this known vampire crater and the one who started the Southern Vampire Wars?"

There was some mutterin' and by the looks of them they didn't believe that Aro was tellin' the truth. I whispered to Bella to let me out of the shield for a minute so that I could test the air sorta speak. She nodded her head and I knew when I was let out because all of the emotions hit me like a ton of bricks. Their emotions were all tellin' me that they didn't believe Aro and that they were sidin' with us. I looked to Peter and whispered what I had felt he nodded his head slightly and I knew that I was right.

One vampire who I didn't know stepped forward and said,

"I don't believe you Aro and I know that half of us here don't. We know what kind of vampire you are and we know how badly you want a stronger hold on the vampire world"

I could feel the anger comin' off Aro now at this vampire's words.

"Afton, I only want to make sure that the humans don't find out our secret and I'll try any way to keep it that way"

"So you are admitting that what Maria says is true then?" Bella asked

"No"

"That's a lie" I yelled out

"Tell the truth Aro I know that the Major is able to feel emotions and I believe him when he says that you are now lying"

"Fine Santiago you and everyone else want the truth. Yes everything that the bitch Maria has said is true. We went to her and demanded her to create another army so that we could have a tighter rule over the entire vampire race"

"Then why did you send the Mistress, Major, Captain, Lieutenant and two of your guards?" Jane asked

"Because I wanted them all to be killed"

I was pissed off upon hearin' that, I knew that they were evil scum, but tryin' to kill my mate for no reasons was unjust. I didn't what to hear anythin' else I wanted them dead and I wanted them dead now. I could feel the growl buildin' and I noticed that I wasn't the only one. Everyone standin' next to me was growlin' and vampires around the room were also growlin'. All of the anger and fury was buildin' and I let out roar that stopped everyone in their mutterin' and whatever else they were doin'. All eyes were on me and a lot of the vampires backed away from me.

The Major was fully out now and he was pissed when he heard that his mate was in trouble. I didn't care what anyone thought of me, those three brothers were dead and they were goin' to be dead by my hands. I was standin' in front of them before anyone could blink. I wasn't waitin' for any help. I hit them all with as much fear that I could handle and it knocked them on the ground. Renata had left Aro and I could tell that she had enough of him. From what I could tell she didn't care that he was about to die. I sneered at the brother's and said,

"Prepare to die fuckers for attemptin' to kill my mate"

I then ripped Aro's head clean off his body and threw it over my shoulder. I heard more metal bein' ripped apart and I knew that it wasn't me doin' it. I looked to my left and seen Peter just finishin' rippin' Caius's head off and to my left was Bella rippin' Marcus's head. I went back to finish rippin' Aro apart. Once all three of the brother's were disposed of I turned and said,

"Felix, Demetri, Alec, Afton, Santiago gather up all the body parts and take them outside. Jane go with them to start the fire"

They all nodded and did as I said. I then turned to the rest of the vampires and said

"Anyone else?"

There was murmured 'No's' heard around the room and a lot of the vampires movin' back closer to the wall. I just stood there on the tire where the brother's chairs sat with Bella at my left, Peter at my right and Char standin' next to Peter. It was weird but it felt right standin' up here.

I wonder who would take over now or would we just rule ourselves. But I don't know if that could happen what with some of the nomads that don't give a care about keepin' the secret. All I say is that the new ones better do a fuckin' better job then the idiots that we just killed.

It wasn't long till Felix, Demetri, Alec, Afton, Santiago and Jane came back into the throne room

"Well?"

"They are all ashes now Major Whitlock. There is nothing left of them" Jane said

I could feel the truth comin' off of her

"Very good. Thank you all for doin' that"

"Of course Major. Once we found out what they were up to we wanted them gone as well" Felix said

I just nodded to them. Well I guess we now have to figure out who is goin' to be the new... well I don't think that rulers is the word that I would use but the new whatever.

"So now we need to figure out what to do"

Everyone nodded and Afton said

"So how do we figure out who should be the ones to make the decisions over unruly vampires?"

There was a lot of confused looks on the faces of the vampires but it was Bella that came up with the best solution

"I say we put it to a vote. We will set up a place where we each go in one at a time, write someone's name on a piece of paper and give it to Gianna so that she can tally the votes and give us the results"

Everyone agreed to that.

"Good so we are all in agreement. Is there somewhere where we can set up?"

"Yes Major. There is a little room off of this chamber that we can us" Alec said

"Good we need to get it set up"

"How shall we set it up?" Alec asked

"Is there a desk in there?"

"Yes"

"Well then that's all we need. Have Gianna sit on one side with stacks of papers and somethin' to write with and then we will all line up and go in one at a time. Gianna will be the only one to see the votes"

"Yes Major"

"Someone please go and get Gianna and paper and pens so we can get started"

Dem nodded to me and then left. He came back a few minutes later with Gianna who was carrin' a lot of paper and pens. He then showed her to the room and explained to her what was goin to happen. She nodded her head and then we all lined up so that we could vote. The good thing was that it was goin' faster then what I've seen of human votes goin.

Once a vampire had voted they left the throne room so that they could go for a hunt or do whatever they wanted to do. Soon it was my turn. I went in and voted for the people I thought that would be best for the job. Once I was done I smirked at Bella and left to go up to our floor. I went to my room and just lay on the bed. It wasn't long after I got up here that there was a knock on my door. I knew that it was Peter, Char and Bella.

"Come on in guys" I hollered not botherin' to get off the bed.

They open the door and walked in. I got up off the bed and went to sit with them.

"So who do you think is going to be the new ones in charge?"

"I don't know Jazz" Bella said

I looked to Peter and he had a smirk on his face

"Alright fucker what do you know?"

"All I do know is that its goin' to be a lot better from now on"

I knew that wasn't all that he knew but I wasn't goin' to push the subject. I was tired not physically but emotionally. I just wanted to sit here with my mate and my brother and sister-in- law and do nothin' till we found out that the results were in. About two hours later there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened the door to find Jane standin' there

"Yes Jane?"

"The results are in Major"

"Thank you Jane"

I saw Bella, Peter and Char get up and we all walked back to the throne room. Once everyone was gathered Gianna read out the results

"I risultati sono dentro ed i nostri nuovi capi sono: Maggiore Jasper Whitlock, Capitano Peter Whitlock, Tenente Charlotte Whitlock and Padrona Isabella Swan "

To say that all of us were shocked would be an understatement. I swear I've said that much too much lately but it was true. Everyone burst out in applause and they were also hootin' and hollorin'. I guessed that we were the new leaders. I looked to all of them and they just nodded their heads agreein' with me how weird this was.

"Well do we take it?"

"I don't think that we have much of an option Jazz"

I nodded in agreement to that. I looked at Peter and said

"You knew"

"I had a feelin' and no they won't take no for an answer. They think that we are the best ones for this job"

"Are we though?"

"Yes Jazz I know that we will be better then the assholes"

"Alright then Darlin' we'll do it"

We all walked to the tire were another chair was placed as we were talkin' and we each stood in front of a chair.

"We accept this and we thank you for thinkin' that we will be better"

There was more cheers at that.

I knew that this was goin to be interestin' and I just hopped that there wasn't goin' to be problems and that it wasn't goin to be too difficult a job to do.

A/N: Translations: Mistress dobbiamo arrestare questi idioti: Mistress we must stop these idiots (Felix)

The results are in and our new leaders are Major Jasper Whitlock, Captain Peter Whitlock, Lieutanant Charlotte Whitlock and Mistress Isabella Swan : I risultati sono dentro ed i nostri nuovi capi sono: Maggiore Jasper Whitlock, Capitano Peter Whitlock, Tenente Charlotte Whitlock and Padrona Isabella Swan (Gianna)

Ciao: Hello, Come posso aiuti? How can I aid? Naturalmente: Naturally (Felix)

Sorry if these are not right I used Yahoo Babel Fish to help me with the translations.

Hope you all enjoyed this story.

****THIS IS A CONTEST ENTRY. PLEASE READ THE ENTRIES AND VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE STORIES.****


End file.
